Skylander giants: a start of an adventure
by Konan720
Summary: this is a story about well a diffrent sabrina she is in fact one of my O.C's. anyhow sabrina was walking to her house till something fell from the sky. little did she know that she was one of the new portal masters. will she find the other portal masters as well?
1. Chapter 1

_Skylander story chapter 1_

**the first encounter from a different world**

'_in the darkest night waits a killer, but is the killer good or evil? Why not both… besides it only what the people think...'_

"**SABRINA! Are you even listening to me!? Stop writing in your book!" yelled my teacher. Oh right let me introduce myself, I'm Sabrina and I'm 14 years old. Everyone hates me for some strange reason, I don't know why. It's almost the end of school for me, and I think I have some friends… I don't know.**

"**sorry miss. Jane" I said to my teacher, she can really be a pain but I think that a way of saying she cares for me though. Right I guess she's the only one that cares for me in the school, but on the other hand there's this kid named mike in my class. I think he a bit strange, every time he comes up to me he's always blushing, and one day I found a present from him In my locker…. I don't know what that was about.**

"**okay every please put your stuff away and get ready to leave" said miss. Jane, and as she said everyone got ready to leave the school. As the bell rang every one ran ether out of the school or to their lockers, but me I'm the last to get out I mean I don't want to be trampled on the last day of school. So I got my things together and made my way to the door. "ehem miss. Sabrina I think you forgot something" my teacher smiled as she pointed to my drawing book "oh! Thanks miss. Jane, I can't believe I forgot." I said as I went to get my book." Have a nice summer Sabrina." She said to me as I said the same thing back to her too.**

**(walking to my locker)**

**As I'm walking to my locker I'm thinking about what I should do… my dad is leaving on a cruise with my mom so my brother is watching over me.**

**I'm now at my locker and I put the combination and open it, I take out all that I need for the summer and leave the rest of it here. Then mike comes up to me. He's warring his every day red shirt that's has black stripes, and blue jeaned pants, he also has slicked back black hair. "h-hey Sabrina how's it going?" he said in a vary nerves way. "oh hey mike, I'm just about to leave back to my house. You?" I said. It looked like he was thinking but then the '**_**queen'**_** of the school comes along with her marry band of stupid following her. Her name is nikki, she thinks she owns everything in the school. She's warring that stupid excuse for a cheer leading outfit, though she couldn't lead a pony to water. "why hello there SUBrina" she said trying to get on my nerves , and it's working. The first day I came to this school there like **_**oh look a new kid let make her life miserable, **_**it's worse enough that I have a depression problem. "it's time to pay up, you allowing to be ugly is pass due." Nikki said.**

**That's was it no one try's to take my money away from me! "Bitch! It's my money!" I practically yelled, I kicked her in the leg and ran as fast as I could with mike. They were all in a state of shock while nikki was on the floor. Mike was laughing and big smile on his face. Since I rarely talk they were dumb fumbled. The only thing we heard from her was yelling "after her!" as we ran down the streets.**

**Then there was a cross in the road I told mike to go left and I go right. So we did, I didn't want him to get hurt anyways. So I'm running through an ally way and yes I know bad Idea but it's the only way I could maneuver around to lose them.**

**After an hour I managed to make it to my neighborhood witch is very confusing and that's a good thing for me. As everything calmed down and now I'm walking it's like 3 o'clock. I know my brother trusts me when in out late, though it usually takes me an hour on bus to get home, then I have to walk I don't know how many blocks down but whatever. "man… when your alone, it gets very lonely…." I said out loud to no one. Then all of a sudden I see this light coming from the sky…." What is that?" as I'm still walking then I just realized something it heading toured me! "holy lord!" I said as I ducked, then it hit the ground in front of me. "what was that!?" I said in panic, I looked over and I saw a small crater with what looked like toy to me and there was also a portal looking toy with it as well. It looked like a solider. he had a sword and shield, and what I could tell he was a skeleton by the looks of his arms and legs. His armor was blue with gold.**

"**I wonder why this thing fell out of the sky?" I said as I picked both things up "well I'm not going to just leave it here…" then I continued to walk back home.**


	2. One weird dream

Skylander story chapter 2

Author info: thanks to MegaNerd13 and Djnila for commenting on the story.

One weird dream

(Later that night)

"Well what took you so long?" I herd my brother say as I got through the door. "well you see I-" was all I could say before he interrupted me " hehe don't worry about it. As long as your safe then it's ok" my brother walked up to me and hugged me. Yeah I have a really good 17 year old brother, he trusts in me when no one els does."hey bro?" I said suddenly feeling tiered,"I think I'm going to call it a night.. Please don't do something stupid while I'm asleep." As I walked to my room I heard him say "ok good night, and I promise I won't!" Then I closed the door and sat on my bed."I'm still wondering why this thing fell from the sky... Must importantly, why near me?" I still sat in question till I Finley turned off my lights and fell asleep.

Later that same night when I fell asleep, I found that I was in one of these dreams that I thought had no meaning till i saw some one walking to first I was scared but then I found out it was human, not to mention that it was a he."hello young portal master Sabrina." I was in awe that this guy know my name, who is he? "I'm master eon, I've been trying to contacted you for quiet some time now, and my have you grown up." He said with a smile on his face. Now to mention it, it looked like I was in the sky! "I-I don't understand? What's going on here?" I said with great confusion, why dose this look so familiar to me? "You don't remember? Hmm... Though You where only 6 years old after all." That last part he whispered to him self. "don't remember what? Please explain to me." I tried to get some info on how eon know me, but all he said was that toy I picked up was not a toy at all; but a skylander!and that darkness will take over if we don't do anything about it! I seriously feel like I've done this before...

He told me more about the portal thing I found, apparently I could use it to summon the skylander I found. His name was chop chop. he also said to me about the other seven elements and by the time I could say something else everything started to fade. Now all I saw was darkness and I smelled... Smoke? I woke from sleeping and ran out my room to see my brother completely fail at making pancakes in the kitchen. I told him not to do anything stupid! But that's one thing about him; he never listen. "Dylan didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid while I was asleep? You know you can't cook... Right?" I said with a smile on my face. I stepped over to look at what he did. "What are you trying to make; burnt toast, or scrambled pancakes?" I said poking the thing that was in the frying pan with the spatula. "yeah... Maybe you should cook breakfast sis, I'm an airplane specialist, not a cook." He said with great truth. "What made you want to cook in the first place?" I asked out of compleat curiosity."ya know I'm not sure..."

An hour later after cleaning that mess with the pancakes and me cooking for us instead, I've decided to walk back to my room to think of what to do today. Though I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had... "What did it all mean? Why did eon say something about remembering?" Just then my brother walked into my room and he noticed chop chop on my table stand, He look surprised that I had him. Dylan walked out just to walk back in with something in his hands, Yup you guessed it another skylander. From what I remember that there was eight elements, this one look like wind; whirlwind mite I say."sis I see you've got one to, I guess you had that same dream last night too uh..?" My brother said now in his serious mode, well this saves the time for finding one portal master."uhh.., yes I did."

"Then that means we're both portal masters, but didn't that dream seem familiar?" He said what I was thinking in the dream. Maybe we've done this before... But now I just hope that we can find the others portal master, before darkness takes over.

sorry for this was a short chapter but I've been vary occupied with school and other things, though I'm still righting that next chapter. So see you then!


	3. The appearance

Skylander story chapter 3

The appearance

(That same day)

"Hey big bro, I was wondering shouldn't we go look for the other portal master all ready?" I asked my brother who sat on the floor in front of my look intently at the skylanders we had."maybe we should go to the park then, because god knows there aren't any people in our neighborhood that could be portal master." And my brother speaks the truth there are no teens let alone kids in the part where we live, always leave it to my brother to come up with good plans... Unless he's acting stupid.

"But wait, dad took the truck and and the Honda is at the car repair for I don't know how long, plus you can't ride a are you going to get there?" I said with great truth, my brother dose not know how to ride a bike. Just then we heard a voice coming from my brothers hands, you won't believe it but the skylanders where talking and... Moving?!

Me and my brother said in unison "what the hell?!" my brother flew backwards and I fell off my bed. Don't see that every day "wait how are you talking? You were frozen-" I said but was interrupted "well yes, but that was when you first found us." Said chop chop, "being with our portal masters allows us to move freely. as long as we stay with you we won't be frozen." Whirlwind also added in "but other than that we don't know". This is just to cool now I can't wait to find the other portal master now. "So you said you could help me?" My brother said to his skylander partner "well yes, you could use the portal." She said looking at the little portal that my brother was holding.

"You mean this?" He held the portal up "now all you need to do is put me on it." She said. on doing so, the portal randomly changed somehow. it was like a watch, but it was the color of a lite blue and white with the element wind symbol. "Whoa..." I said out of amazement, then we herd a voice from the new object that was in my brothers hands; it was indeed whirlwind talking from it, "Now you just say my name and I'll be my full size". He hesitated but finally said out "whirlwind!" Then we saw a light the same color of lite blue, come from the watch. then right in front of us we see her standing, flesh and blood as in "non-toy" like. If she was next to me I'd say whirlwind would be up to my waist or taller. "Ah, it so good to be my full height again" she said while stretching.

"Ok that way cool..." I said with excitement and awe. "ok it's my turn now" I went to pick up my partner and did the same thing my brother did. As the portal changed in to the watch this one was different colored, mine was black and white with my element symbol; death. "Were have I seen this before?" Said my brother, "this is like deijavu" I just phased what my brother said and was ready to see chop chop, "chop chop!" I said with excitement, a gray light blinded me and my brother again. Then we see the warrior of death. "This is more like it!" He said making sure he had every thing. It looked like he was as tall as me, "woot! Now that everything is good, lets get out of my room! It's crowded in here." I said pushing my brother out so I could get through.

"Okay now we should get going, whirlwind how exactly are you going to help our problem?" My brother said tilting his head to the side a little. "Ill let you ride upon my back" to be honest he was having seconded thoughts but finally said "alright.., to the park!" My brother pointed to the door and started walking. "I'll meet you there I just need to get my bike" I said running to our garage, getting my bike ready to go on this new adventure that seems so familiar to, maybe one day it will all be clear to me.


	4. The search

Skylander story chapter 4

The search

(On the way to the park)

I'm so filed with excitement now, peddling as fast as I can to the park while chop chop is holding on hard to me so he won't fall off. We are on a mission to find the other portal master, not to long ago me and my brother Dylan found out that we're both portal master. I'm the master of death and my brother is the master of the wind. Our portals we found turned in to the really cool watches that are the colors of our elements. My brother is riding his partner whirlwind, and the good thing about this there is no one to see us. My neighborhood is as empty as a ghost town. when we get near the park, our skylanders will goo back into our portal watches so that they won't cause panic to the littles children.

"Are we almost there yet?" Chop chop managed to say as we slowed Down just a bit. "Hehe yeah don't worry we're almost there, just need to turn this corner." I reassured him and he let out a sigh go relief, "hey sorry for going fast like that..., its just that I get excited really easy some times." As I slowed down to a stop; where here. "It's alright It's just who you are" he said letting out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his helmet.

Just before we go in to the park we recall our skylanders back in to the watches. So we're walking to this little gate to get in side the park, the place was my favorite place to be. Had a few ascendents but other then that this place was great! It had a tennis court, basketball felid and a place with those playground thing you can run around in. I'm walking in one way and Dylan walks the other, and I'm at my favorite spot; a tree next to the curvy sidewalk, "aw man! The Broke my siting branch I liked to clime on!" I complained while walking around the tree. I've known this tree ever since I was 6 years old. Who knows how long it's been here. Just then. Three little kid run by me and one of them actually looked like a 6 or 7 years old, it was a girl with the must interesting hair I've ever seen; blonde with blue tipped. Though that could easily have been dyed blue but what kind of parents would do that to a child?

Then I looked even closer, she had one of the watched! It was a blue and white, and had the a water drop where the element would be. I assumed that she was the water portal master."hey chop chop I think I've found a another portal master." A said in to the watch. If people saw me doing that, they'd say I'm crazy. Okay maybe I'm a little insane in the head but anyways getting back on track, I decided to walk back to my brother.

I think my brother saw her two because he started walking to me as well. "Hey you saw that right? That kid has one of those portal master watches." My brother said as he came up to me. "Yeah I did..., what the heck?" And the reason why I said that is because I see the older kids walk in, they seemed to be about 9 years old or something and looked like they were going to hurt someone. I guess every gangs would look like that, and the bad part was there were heading towards the three kids. "Oh look here guys some little kids are in our playground, you shouldn't be here you could get hurt." One of the older kids said as he cracked his knuckles."hey! This park belongs to every one!" Said the girl with the blue tipped hair, with here other friends agreeing in unison. "He said scram!" Yelled the old kid to the left, And obvious in reaction the little kids would run. The girl tried to run but tripped in the proses, and almost getting hit by the older kids. Me and my brothers reaction was run over there and help her out.

With me holding that kids arm from hitting her, my brother grabbed the girl to safety.

"You know hitting girls is not manly I hope you now that." I said with my eyes being hidden from my bangs that fell in front. "And how would you know that? Your a girl." He said back talking at me.

I tilted my head up a little so he could see my rage I'm my eyes. in the way of protecting others I would death stair at them till the freak out and I could tell he was about to break. The best part is that expression never changes unless I get tiered at looking at them, "Ok! Ok! Sorry! We're sorry! Just stop!" He pleaded trying to get my hand off his arm, And so I let go and enjoyed watching them run. "Hey, you okay?" I said to the girl, "yeah thanks a lot! You save-" the girl noticed our watches "you have them too!? I didn't think older kids would have them as well!" She said looking around and whispering at us. "Well apparently we do have them." My brother said to her. "By the way my name is mist, it nice to meet you"

"Don't forget to introduce me to kiddo!" We herd talking from mist's watch. "Of course! I would never for get that. This is my partner, slam bam". "It's nice to meet you slam bam. This is my partner chop chop and my brother's is whirlwind" I said and my brother nodded. Now that we found the portal master of water, we should keep looking for the others. Who knows what other kind of people we could meet. "Come on bro lets keep looking, mist would you like to help us find the other portal masters?" Mist was about to say something till I guess her older brother came up to us, he looked about 15 years old. "of courses she will, its her job now as a portal master to help, go on sis." "Really!? Are you sure what would mom say if she found out?". "Don't worry, every things under control. mom left to go on vacation. so I'm watching after you"

"And your letting her go with compleat strangers that you don't even know on a mission that could kill her." My brother said in a monotone voice. Well that is true who would do that? "I'm letting her go because I know you guys are good, and that you seem so familiar to me." He said while rubbing his chin, "thank bro your the best!" Mist said while she jumped at her brother and hugged him."Now go on find the others, and save skylands." He said and we ran off, there's not that many kid here now, because it was darker. "We will use our house as a base form now one till this is all over." Said my brother. "Onward to dusk!" I said taking my bike riding slower because mist was riding with me, obviously my brother riding whirlwind.

"Let's now let's find the others!" I yelled.


	5. The master of fire

**seriously guys please R&R it would mean a lot to me.**

Skylander story chapter 5

The master of fire

(Mike's p.o.v)

Well yesterday was crazy, I've never seen Sabrina so mad before. Noir have I herd her yell, especially at the "queen" of the school Nikki. Man that was a good laugh, running away... With... Her.., She touched my hand. Sigh I wonder if she'll ever notice I love her?... I shouldn't think about stuff like that now, not when I need to get the groceries form the store. I don't live that far form publics, it's just a strait down 15 feet away. I still need to thank my sister in taking me in, after what happen 7 years ago I would have been in an orphanage. "Stupid drunk truck driver..." I said out loud to no one. Now come to think of it I've never really been able to remember my parents, when I do all I see is my sister.

Then some thing crazy happen, I was just looking at the sky to see the stars when I saw what looked like a falling one. I was right, it was falling; "strait at me!" I yelled and ducked out of the way. I herd an explosion and hopefully the near by people sleeping didn't hear that too.

I ran to what was left of that falling object, it was a toy and some portal looking thing. I felt like I had to take it so I did,there was another toy it looked like an archer elf with a blind fold. It had green skin, blue hair tied up by golden band thing and a quiver with a lot of arrows in to; It seems like he shoots out fire arrows. "well this was on heck of trip... Oh! Right the groceries!" I just remember and run to the store.

(Third person p.o.v)

While mike was running to the store he didn't notice but a teen with a back cloak was watching from one of the building, "well Stealth elf looks like the fire master as made an appearance." he said as an elf; the same color green skin as the elf archer appeared by his side. she also had blue hair but in had a a mask covering her mouth and has to daggers that looked like teeth of a t-rex. "this is going to be one big surprise for an old friend of yours isn't it." She said she looked at him. All he did was smile and chuckle. "Yes, yes it is but in all do time though." Then they disappeared into the night with out a trace of ever being there.

(Sabrina p.o.v)

It's been three hours since we had that incidental the park. It's 8 o'clock and we're heading home for the night, my brother decided that our house is going to be our secret base for all of us portal masters. So far there is three of us; death, wind, and water. We still need to find magic, fire, tech, earth, and life. I guess we still have a long way to,

A minute later some won was running down the street a cross from us, I swerved out of the way and mist was holding on to her dear life. Who ever got in the way tripped and fell over, while I got a hold of the bike and stopped. "Oh jeez are you ok? I didn't see you there." Both me and mist got off the bike to make sure the person was ok. "Ow..., yeah I'm-... Sabrina is that you?" When I herd that I was shocked to see him here. "Mike!? What are you doing out late at night?" I said. "You know this guy Sabrina?" Mist said to me "mater of fact I do, we went to school together." I replied to her. I got to say mist has a sharp eye, she saw mike holding what we believe was a skylander of fire. she pulled my sleeves and pointed. "Mike! Where did you get that?" I said surprised. could he be- no he to shy, or is he only that to me? "Oh! This toy umm I-I..., well you see it just fell out of the sky and it landed right next to me, it just felt like it was made for me so I took it." He trying his best to explained, but I know mike has trouble with that. But if it landed right next to him then he could really be the fire portal master. "Mike..., let me explain now this thing is no toy. it's an actual being from a different world, and You've just been chosen to help out in something vary serious." I said to him.

(Third person p.o.v)

And so forth after Sabrina explained more about the skylanders and the dream she and her brother had, it been a little more clear to mike how important this all was. It was getting last and they all decided it was time to get home. Sabrina, Dylan and mist parted ways with mike, while that teen from earlier stands in the moon light watching every thing around him from above. "Things really are getting interesting" he let of another chuckle and walking away on the roof tops.


End file.
